


Пещера

by Tykki



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics), Power of Shazam
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Фик с фанфик-100, 2011 г.Это ПВП, какое ещё саммари...) А, ну, герои попадают в замкнутое пространство, из которого не сразу могут выбраться.Технически, намёки на дабкон есть, так что проставила ворнинг.Судя по математике, т.к. это прямо перед ребутом, Билли должно быть около 18, так что совершеннолетний, но вот прям едва-едва)





	Пещера

 

Увлечённые боем, они врезались в гладь воды, почти этого не заметив. Правда, когда на пути встал остров, на него всё-таки обратить внимание пришлось. Но было уже поздно – влетели они прямо в скалистый берег, пробивая камень и вызывая оползень за собой. В чувство, по сути, их привело только то, когда они упали на пол в пещере.  
Упали.  
На пол.  
Потеряв способность летать.  
Да и не только её.  
Враги вскочили на ноги, меряя друг друга настороженными взглядами. Похоже, благословение богов оставило обоих, и вместо неуязвимых воинов здесь и сейчас оказались обычные люди.  
Хотя, пожалуй, в этом состоянии у Чёрного Адама было преимущество перед Билли Бэтсоном – в силу возраста, как минимум.  
Они в один голос выкрикнули слово, но это ни к чему не привело.  
В наступившей тишине слышался стук капель о камень.  
\- Ловушка? – первым озвучил общую мысль Билли, вовсе не готовый сдаться только потому, что вернулся в облик мальчишки.  
\- Не моя, - нахмурившись, скрестил руки на груди Адам. – Мне это ни к чему. Я победил бы и так.  
Билли вздёрнул бровь, но ничего не сказал. Нынешнее сражение не было его идеей, и он даже чувствовал некоторое облегчение от того, что оно прервалось: при всём уважении к старшим, Общество Справедливости опять решило вмешаться в дела чужой страны. И то, что там, как выяснилось, сейчас жил Адам, было далеко не самой большой из проблем в этой ситуации.  
Билли осторожно огляделся, стараясь не выпускать противника из поля зрения. Они находились в пещере, полого уходившей в море и не имевшей видимых выходов. Дыра, которую они проделали в стене, когда сюда попали, была завалена камнями. Такой же завал, только более старый, был в глубине пещеры. В стенах были вкрапления какого-то слабо светящегося минерала, превращавшего темноту в полумрак.  
Адам тем временем преклонял колени перед чем-то.  
\- Это храм, - вынес он вердикт, убирая сухие ветки с узоров на полу. – Древний и давно разрушенный, но, видно, сохранивший некоторую силу. И, похоже, те, кому он был посвящён, без любви относятся и к твоему, и к моему пантеонам.  
\- Какое внезапное совпадение, - с недоверием заметил Билли.  
Адам пожал плечами:  
\- Я видел и более странные вещи. Что же, значит, надо выбираться отсюда. – Он метнул быстрый взгляд на дыру в стене. – Тем путём, каким пришли, бесполезно: мы никогда не раскопаем дорогу через такую толщу.  
\- Значит, остаётся море и раскопки вон там, - кивнул Билли на старый завал. Сомнений на тему того, не план ли это всё Адама, было ещё пока вдоволь, но смысла их все сейчас высказывать не было никакого.  
\- Море, - решил Адам. – Ты идёшь? – И, не дожидаясь ответа, скинул куртку, рубашку и ботинки и вошёл в воду.  
Билли, лишь ненадолго заколебавшись, тоже снял джемпер и кроссовки и последовал за Адамом.  
И сразу выяснилась первая проблема: вода была ледяная.  
Со стороны Адама донеслось невнятное ворчание.  
\- Видимо, повезло попасть в холодное течение, - пояснил он. И всё равно нырнул.  
\- Это очень плохая идея… - пробормотал Билли. И нырнул тоже.  
Но далеко проплыть им не удалось: впереди не было и намёка на брезжущий свет, над головой был только камень и ни одного кармана с воздухом, а руки и ноги в воде такой температуры быстро начало сводить судорогой.   
Адам развернулся первый. И, встретившись глазами с Билли, показал назад. Тот кивнул: затея уже попахивала самоубийством.  
Они вынырнули одновременно. Хватая ртом воздух, Билли поспешил выскочить из воды и непослушными пальцами содрал с себя мокрые джинсы. Адам был более сдержан, но действия у него были неминуемо те же самые.  
\- Теперь остаётся только разбирать завал, - заметил он, растираясь курткой.  
\- Ил-ли нас найдёт Общ-щество, - у Билли зуб на зуб не попадал.  
\- Ты в это веришь? – хмыкнул Адам. – Мы довольно далеко от поля боя улетели. Они в лучшем случае определят только направление, а когда найдут остров – неизвестно. А еды здесь нет.  
В молчании после этого снова послышался стук капель.  
\- Хотя бы питьевая вода есть, похоже, - пожал плечами Билли, пытаясь во всём видеть положительную сторону. Бросил взгляд на сучья на полу. – И топливо. Я развожу костёр.  
\- Я начну разбирать завал, - согласился Адам.  
Если он и сомневался в том, что Билли осилит это без зажигалки и спичек, то оставил эти мысли при себе.  
Билли, впрочем, осилил. Супергероическая профессия учит лучше скаутского лагеря, а камней для высекания искры хватило. Опять же, мотивация не закоченеть лишней в таких случаях не бывает.  
Адам вернулся уже к горящему костру.   
\- Надолго сучьев не хватит, - заметил он.   
\- Надолго мы, надеюсь, здесь и не застрянем, - возразил Билли. – А без переохлаждения я как-нибудь обойдусь.   
\- Здраво, - кивнул Адам.   
Всё же, судя по всему, на нём недавнее купание отразилось меньше: он ушёл искать, где капает вода, в тот момент, когда Билли ещё думал, что от костра не отойдёт ни за какие коврижки.  
Он всё ещё не согрелся полностью, когда Адам вернулся. И сделал это почти беззвучно, просто в какой-то момент из полутьмы появилось лицо. Билли вздрогнул – Адам как никогда походил на злого духа.   
\- Там есть родник, - не замечая этой реакции, сказал Адам. – И есть остатки деревянного помоста. Нам повезло – на камне спать не придётся.  
В этот момент Билли осознал, что они ещё и заночуют вместе в этой пещере. Это… не пугало, но было неприятно. Иногда он испытывал досаду на судьбу, то сводившую их слишком близко, то разводившую слишком далеко.  
\- Пока есть силы, предлагаю разбирать завал, - сухо продолжил Адам. – Возможно, там был спуск в этот храм. Если мы в глубине острова, то выбраться отсюда сможем только на поверхность.  
Камни они оттаскивали осторожно, стараясь не спровоцировать нового оползня, и на это занятие ушло следующие несколько часов. В течение них Билли иногда ловил на себе изучающие взгляды, и в конце концов Адам объявил:  
\- На сегодня всё.  
\- Я ещё не устал! - вскинулся Билли, хотя от перенапряжения у него уже дрожали руки.  
Адам тяжело вздохнул, отбрасывая непривычно длинные волосы назад.  
\- Билли, ты хорошо держишься, - сказал он. - Но не пытайся меня обмануть. На сегодня всё.  
И он опять пошёл в ту сторону, откуда раздавался стук капель. Билли ничего не оставалось, как пойти следом.  
Нет, ну, то есть, можно было из гордости поразгребать камни ещё.   
Но и без мудрости Соломона Билли вполне отдавал себе отчёт в том, что будет разумным действием, а что нет.  
Помост был не особенно широк. Сперва, правда, Билли не обратил на это внимания, поскольку увидел родник и понял, что страшно хочет пить.  
Источник воды был небогатый: всего лишь тонкая струйка, змеившаяся по сталактиту, набухавшая каплей, разбивавшаяся о сталагмит внизу и стекавшая в маленткий бассейн. Но жажду она утоляла, и известковый привкус за помеху не считался.  
\- Можешь взять куртку, - сказал Адам. Когда Билли обернулся, тот уже лежал спиной к нему на помосте, положив под голову руку и закрыв глаза. Куртка валялась рядом.  
\- Кхм, - ответил Билли.  
\- Ложись, - не открывая глаз, буркнул Адам. - Больше всё равно некуда.  
\- Я начинаю думать, что на камнях не так уж неудобно.  
\- Не пори чушь. Если тебе легче, я тоже не в восторге.  
Билли перевёл взгляд с Адама на пол пещеры. С пола на Адама. Подумал о поддержании костра всю ночь, но тогда бы пришлось сжечь все ветки. А они ещё могли пригодиться.  
Наконец Билли улёгся спиной к Адаму и завернулся в его куртку. Он думал, что долго не заснёт в таком соседстве, но мерный стук капель убаюкал его на удивление быстро.

Билли проснулся от… дискомфорта. Нет, не от того, что лежал не дома на кровати под одеялом. От другого. Утреннего.  
Что не было бы такой проблемой, не помни Билли, где он и с кем.  
Он как раз думал, как бы тихо улизнуть, когда понял, что ему слишком тепло, и застыл от ужаса.  
Потому что мало что может сравниться с травмой от осознания того, что проснулся с утренней эрекцией тогда, когда в какой-то момент ночью в поисках тепла перевернулся и вплотную прижался к своему злейшему врагу. И вряд ли есть надежда на то, что он этого не узнает: Билли чувствовал, что Адам уже тоже не спит, а упирался он ему прямо в ногу.  
В такой ситуации оставалось только одно.  
А именно - позорное бегство.  
Так что Билли подскочил и сорвался с места, на бегу выпутываясь из своей и чужой одежды. Целью его была морская вода – самое близкое к ледяному душу, что он сейчас мог получить. А душа его организму, так подставившему хозяина, явно сейчас очень не хватало.  
Потревоженный резким движением, Адам встал и не торопясь пошёл к воде, разминая шею.  
\- Что это сейчас было? - приподняв брови, спросил он.  
В ответ Билли ушёл в воду ещё глубже, почти по нос.  
Адам покачал головой и, поскольку волосы длиннее, чем он носил обычно, ему мешали, собрал их в хвост.  
\- В твоём возрасте это естественно. Здесь нечего стыдиться.  
Билли эти слова не убедили – он так и остался в воде. Адам завязал хвост найденной в кармане рубашки бечёвкой и ушёл растаскивать завал дальше.

Билли присоединился к этому занятию чуть позже. Адам, посмотрев на него, вскинул бровь и предложил:  
\- Может, ты сперва костёр разожжёшь?  
\- Веток мало, - глядя себе под ноги, сказал Билли. – Их нерационально расходовать по каждому пустяку.  
\- Так ты простудишься. В чём будешь сам виноват.  
\- Значит, простужусь! – с вызовом бросил Билли. – Вот только твоей заботы мне и не хватало!  
На этом разговор прервался.  
До того момента, как Билли начал чихать.  
Взгляд, которым одарил его Адам, был очень уж красноречив.  
\- Иди разжигай костёр, - сквозь зубы сказал Адам. – И там и сиди.  
\- Это ерунда… - начал возражать Билли, когда Адам в два шага преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и прижал ладонь к его лбу. Лоб горел.  
\- Двух купаний тебе хватило. Костёр. Быстро.  
\- Или что? – упёр руки в боки Билли.  
Адам недобро усмехнулся:  
\- Или я заверну тебя в свою куртку, разожгу костёр сам и буду сидеть с тобой у него, пока тебе не станет лучше.  
Угроза сработала: Билли убежал едва ли не вприпрыжку.  
В тепле ему немного полегчало. Но без аспирина совсем он выздороветь не мог, и оставалось надеяться только, что хуже тоже не станет.  
В этот день (день? при отсутствии солнца внутренние часы быстро сбились) Адам доразбирал камни уже один. Впрочем, финал там был уже виден.  
\- Завтра закончим, - сказал Адам, укладываясь спать. - Там показались ступени, завтра откопаем всю лестницу. 

Шок от пробуждения, идентичного вчерашнему, был уже меньше. Хотя приятного было всё так же мало. Перед сном Билли даже развёл костёр неподалёку от помоста - но не совсем рядом, чтобы случайная искра не попала. Однако костёр прогорел. И Билли снова бессознательно искал тепла у Адама.  
Позорное бегство номер два, похоже, было единственным вариантом действий. И Билли шевельнулся, так и собираясь поступить, но Адам повернулся, едва почувствовав движение, и сильная рука перехватила Билли поперёк туловища.  
\- Пусти, - сквозь зубы сказал тот.  
\- Куда ты опять собрался? - сумрачно осведомился Адам. - Вчерашней простуды тебе не хватило? И было бы, из-за чего.  
Билли залился краской.  
\- Отпусти меня немедленно! - выпалил он.   
\- Для твоей проблемы есть решение проще, Билли, - сообщил ему на ухо Адам. - И если ты не хочешь к нему прибегнуть, то это сделаю я.  
\- Адам, что… - и Билли поперхнулся, почувствовав чужую горячую ладонь у себя на животе, под задравшейся футболкой. Пальцы Адама быстро расстегнули пуговицу и молнию на джинсах, и под первым же уверенным движением Билли выгнулся тетивой, упираясь затылком в плечо своего врага. Дышать почти не получалось; говорить - тем более. Да и что можно было сейчас сказать?..  
Пальцы сжались крепче, и Билли зажмурился, слепо ткнувшись в шею Адаму. И скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как у того тоже перехватило дыхание.  
Много времени Билли не потребовалось. Так же резко, как напрягся, он обмяк, проглотив рвущееся с губ невнятное восклицание.  
Несколько секунд они оба не двигались с места. И только стук капель о камень да частое дыхание нарушали тишину.  
Потом Адам приподнялся, молча встал на ноги и куда-то пошёл.  
Если вчера Билли было стыдно, то сегодня он и вовсе хотел только провалиться сквозь землю и никогда не возвращаться. Особенно – когда сообразил, что, в общем-то, его толком никто не держал, и он мог начать вырываться.  
А он даже не попытался и сейчас очень не хотел допытываться у себя, почему именно.  
Кое-как приведя себя в порядок у родника, Билли, всё ещё пребывая в некотором ступоре, направился растаскивать камни.  
Адама он увидел сразу же. Как раз когда тот собирался выходить обратно из воды на берег.  
Два и два у Билли в голове сложились. И, несмотря на то, что он ещё сам не понял, как ему относиться к тому, что только что произошло, он фыркнул и спросил:  
\- Что там было насчёт того, что этого нечего стыдиться, а ледяные купания ведут только к простуде?  
\- Не провоцируй меня, - мрачно взглянул на него исподлобья Адам.  
Билли подумал – и правда не стал. Не из-за того, что испугался, а из-за того, что продолжать общение на эту тему было бы очень, очень странно.  
Но всё же он почувствовал себя немного отомщённым, когда, уже почти под самый финал разбора завала и перед последующим освобождением, Адам… чихнул.

27.10.2011  



End file.
